


you're golden

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Джейсон нетерпеливый, сияющий и незапятнанный, и Дик понятия не имеет, что из этого он ненавидит больше.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	you're golden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072223) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



Дик ненавидит возвращаться в Готэм.

И это вишенка на особенно мерзком торте, в городе, где смог липнет к твоей коже как плёнка, а человек в костюме летучей мыши является необходимым инструментом правосудия, несмотря на все несправедливые правила, которые ты должен соблюдать, потому что его слово — закон.

Вот только Робин не принадлежит Бэтмену, чтобы его отдавать.

Разбитые коленки, окровавленный нос и фиолетовые синяки в добавок к бесчисленным тёмно-красным, зеленоватым и жёлтым, которых не найти на ком-нибудь ещё. Дик Грейсон обнаруживает себя знакомящимся с парнем, который называет его бро.

И в какой-то момент Дик почти убеждает себя, что это вовсе не происходит, когда мигающая флуоресцентная лампа над ними вспыхивает в последний раз.

«Я без понятия, чем тебя так выбесил», — начинает Джейсон, дергая за подол своей красной толстовки, слишком свободно висящей на парне, который, как предполагается, растёт.

Дик сознательно не позволяет взгляду задерживаться, но это привычка, как вторая натура, въевшаяся в него — выхватывать каждую деталь. Он видит никотиновые пятна под погрызенными ногтями парня, рыжеватый оттенок у корней его темных волос и недостаточно хорошо растушёванный, в попытке скрыть заживающие синяки вдоль линии челюсти, консилер.

Дик останавливается на: «Я не зол на тебя».

«Но ты и не не зол на меня», — весомо отвечает Джейсон.

«Это бессмысленно», — Дик старше, он не должен звучать так раздраженно, но всё уже идёт не так, как должно.

«Как и злиться на меня, это не исправит ничего между тобой и Брюсом», — тут же отмечает Джейсон, звуча слишком дипломатично, чтобы назвать это честной борьбой.

«Никто не любит умников».

Последовавшая тишина нервирует Дика, потому что за его короткое знакомство с Джейсоном, парень всегда мог сострить в ответ. Головная боль в висках Дика усиливается, и, возможно, всему виной не только плохой кофе из участка, который он пил в течение всего дня. Потому что это не он. Дик не разгуливает по округе, издеваясь над детьми.

Он оглядывается, почти нервно, не зная чего ожидать, потому что не хочет обнаружить, что задел чувства парня, сорвавшись на него. Однако Джейсон смотрит на него с усмешкой, настолько широкой, что в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки.

Дик растерян.

Джейсон нетерпеливый, сияющий и незапятнанный, и Дик понятия не имеет, что из этого он ненавидит больше, когда сталкивается с ним.

Хуже всего, Дик знает, что это нечестно. Но даже так, он почти тянется, чтобы прикоснуться рукой ко лбу Джейсона, убедиться, что у него нет высокой температуры и сопровождающего её бреда. Он думает, что Джейсон разгадывает это намеренье в неуловимом движении его тела, потому что тот отводит взгляд, немного смущенный, и его кудри спадают, скрывая изумление в глазах.

«Ты назвал меня умным».

Со временем и усилиями, и, вероятно, изрядным количеством смертельных прыжков, Дик поймет для себя несколько вещей.

Но прежде всего, Робин поймёт, что делится — не всегда плохо.


End file.
